Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display devices, and in particular, to a display panel and a display.
Description of related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most widely produced and used flat panel display on the market. The panel of the liquid crystal display consists of a printed substrate, a filter, and a liquid crystal layer between the printed substrate and the filter.
With the application of large-sized and high-resolution panels, the resistance and capacitance of the circuit on the printed substrate increase as the size of the printed substrate increases, and the spacing between the gate line and the data line is small, resulting in the capacitance at the intersection of the gate line and the data line being large, which leads to signal transmission delay.